Who is the Girl in White
by Raycen
Summary: The girl who mysteriously appeared near an abandoned well near the akatsuki base was clad in nothing but a mans white haori. Itachi was drawn to her, she understood him and his reason. But when she went away, he desperatly wanted her to stay with him.
1. Prologue

I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha, or any of the characters.

Prologue

It was the strange feeling in her head that woke her up. Although it didn't hurt, it was quite annoying. The voices in the background were barely audible. She could feel a black, dark, fog fade and her head cleared after a moment.

At first she thought she had been drugged, but then her memories returned. Blood. Death. Sacrifice. The final battle for the sacred jewel. So it had really happened. She really did wake up in the carnage that included her friends.

Sesshoumaru stood regally above her looking out at the center of the bloodbath. Blood of all different colors, were splattered across bodies, human and demon alike. Broken weapons were thrown about. The crater in the center was the only place that had nothing. Not even the remains of the vilest demon, half or not, that had ever lived.

He looked down at her, showing no pity, at her true form that had been released. Her flowing black hair that had made her look like Kikyo, the one who she was supposedly reincarnated from, was pure white, not even Sesshoumaru's silky silver hair could compare. Although blood covered her, her ethereal skin glowed, the blood burning off her body in smoke. Soon she was completely bare, of blood and cloth, for her green sailor school uniform had been ripped and torn so badly it had completely fallen off her body leaving her bare to anyone who could see. She held the complete jewel in her small hand.

Sesshoumaru carefully picked the shocked priestess, who was likely unconscious of every movement around her, for her eyes were glazed as if she could not see anything that was around her. Maybe that is a good thing, thought Sesshomaru, as he moved between the bodies in the direction of the village after picking up the Tetsaiga, his brother's sword. The priestess and her friends had frequented the village near his brother's forest, where he had left his ward and the kitsune that saw the girl in his arms as a mother figure.

Sesshoumaru had arrived before the vile hanyou had even been scented, asking if the young priestess could look after his charge while he took care of some undignified demons who more or less despised the human girl of twelve that he had adopted officially as his daughter.

The hanyou Naraku had descended into the clearing where he and the priestess had decided to meet without his hanyou half brother Inuyasha coming to attack. They had met frequently over the last four years after Naraku had kidnapped his ward, Rin. She knew the consequences of this war, and consorting with her pack leader's enemy. Although they are half brothers, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are rivals. After the priestess had found out that the only reason he ever fought with Inuyasha was to make sure he got the right training so he would stay alive, she had relaxed around him and brought him gifts of sorts from her time period. It was the closest friendship he had had, from a human or demon.

The battle seemed forever, but was only really ten minutes. The slayer had fallen, racked with grief of killing her younger brother, dying from a wound that should have killed her long ago. The monk, still thinking she was alive, was struck down from the amount of poison that entered his body, trying to keep the demons from his beloved. Inuyasha had taken a killing blow for the priestess that killed him instantly. The demons that flew from Narakus body, held the Demon Lord off long enough that he never even saw the tentacle that was heading for him. He would have died if the priestess hadn't shot an arrow with her amazing aim, and purified the part of Naraku that would have consumed him.

Sesshoumaru had killed all the low class demon scum that were trying to get to the girl and take her part of the jewel shards. Then it had been just three beings standing left, Narakus incarnations had breathed their last breath when Naraku had been too weak to do anything but call all his parts back into his body.

Together, the priestess and Sesshoumaru had destroyed the hanyou who had killed her friends and family.

Now, as Sesshoumaru walked towards the well which held the portal between times, the girl started to see what was happening. Sesshoumaru sat the priestess upon the edge of the well. He crouched down in front of the girl and held her face in his hand, trying to make the girl look at him. When their eyes connected, he discovered her eyes had changed not at all from the topaz they always had been, but her ears were pointed slightly like his own.

"Priestess, you shall listen to every word This Sesshoumaru says. You are to go back to your time. This is not your fault. It never has been. Fate is cruel to kill the protectors, but it has happened. You have all the time in the world, with what your body has always carried the celestial demon Kaguya's blood. We shall meet again." As he said this he slipped his haori off and circled it around the naked girl's body.

The young girl of nineteen watched his lips move, then lifted her eyes to his. "That has probably been the most you have ever said to me at one time." His lips twitch slightly, before going back to his usual stoic face.

"I know Sesshou. I will miss my family. They were the best that anyone could ever have. Promise me you will look after Shippou. Tell him that I will see him again and that I am safe for the time being. I love him."

"This Sesschomaru shall concede."

"I love you Sesshou. Thank you for always being there for me." The girl said as she turned her back to him and swung her legs into the well. "I will see you again."

"I will take care of your kit, we shall see if there is an intersection in our paths in life again."

"Goodbye Sesshoumaru." The girl jumped into the well never to return. The magic dispersed.

"Goodbye Kagome." The Western Lord turned on his heel and casually walked back to the village, where he would take his wards back to his palace. He would just have to deal with the human hating demons in his castle with his ward there with him.

Sorry if its not too good so far, but i promise it will get better. this is only my first fanfiction and i don't know all the rules yet.


	2. To Investigate

I do not own Naruto of InuYasha, or any of the characters.

Chapter 1: To Investigate

Kagome landed at the bottom of the well after the blue light had faded around her. Still naked to the bone except for Sesshoumaru's haori, she flew from the well as a bird would fly from the nest. She wasn't used to the powers that she acquired, nor was she expecting her white hair to turn back to black and her skin to cease glowing. She landed harshly on the ground beside the well, noticing firstly that there was grass under her feet, instead of the rotting wood of the well house.

What the girl saw didn't shock her, for she knew this would happen to her. She was in the clearing of the well, though it looked older than when she was in the feudal era, but younger than it would be if she was truly in her time of 2001.

The trees were taller than the ones in the feudal era, some of them smaller than the others, probably planted or seeded a couple of decades ago. In the middle of time, Kagome thought. She quickly shrugged the haori back on to her shoulders and slipped her hands into the sleeves. It was more of a dress on her, for she was only five feet two inches.

Kagome dusted herself off and proceeded to look around the clearing. She noticed a dirt trail leading off toward where Kaede's Village used to be. She didn't sense anyone for miles around, though a strange energy was headed toward her. Kagome tensed ready for battle, almost forgetting about her clothing problem. Almost forgetting she had no weapon upon her or that she didn't recognize the strange energy that was coming closer to her.

As suddenly that it was coming, the strange energy disappeared.

###

He had just come back from Konoha, finding that the idiot leaf ninjas were still incapable of bringing his brother back to the village. He had been gone for three years now, in the company of Orochimaru, a former Akatsuki member. Orochimaru was a wanted missing-nin from Konoha and the Akatsuki wanted him dead as well.

Itachi Uchiha wanted his brother alive. He wanted to be killed by him and he wasn't about to let him be consumed into Orochimaru's plan of becoming powerful through Sasuke's body, which possesses the Sharingan.

Once Itachi had entered the territory of the Akatsuki, he immediately noticed the different presence in the area. He changed direction and headed west, toward the strange chakra signal. It was a different chakra, not anything like he had ever sensed before. It was pure, almost too pure.

His almost blind eyes burned, switching out of the Sharingan state, which immediately set him off that whatever he was about to confront was dangerous.

He recognized the area, well enough. He had done surveillance around the area belonging to the Akatsuki multiple times since he joined almost nine years before. He always though the well near the big old tree that's name was lost in time, had a strange feeling to it. Magical. It repelled him; he couldn't go near it, like a barrier surrounded it and kept him at least ten feet from it all around.

He really didn't know what he was getting into. He hid his chakra and slowed his breathing. He wouldn't be able to see his target without the Sharingan, but he couldn't risk activating it, for he would need chakra to turn it on. Besides, it probably wouldn't work. The clearing ahead that held the well, seemed to radiate power, it overwhelmed him.

Itachi landed in a tree, looking into the clearing. He was surprised to find a woman standing in a defensive position, looking around with only her eyes. When he looked her over, he noticed that she was wearing only a male haori, with a sash tied around the middle. It made her look younger than he had guessed her age to be.

Her black hair flowed down her back, ending near her slight waist. She had sun kissed skin that glowed in the sunset sky. Her eyes, either blue or green, he couldn't tell from the distance, and with his near blind eyes, though he knew they were light in color. The young women seemed harmless enough at first glance, and if he were not the ninja he was, he would assume she was lost and scared. But he was the ninja he was, and he had studied many different stances of the sword in his free time as a child.

She was using an ancient sword stance, one that could be used with or without a sword. It was effective, if you were to hit correctly above the right lung. Itachi would have to be careful. If she actually attacked using taijutsu at such a close range, and actually hit correctly, she would break one of his right ribs and it would, for some reason, most likely the way of the hit, it would pierce the heart. A very painful way to die.

Itachi Uchiha is a ninja though and would always encounter an enemy or threat with a jutsu or a kunai. He would NEVER let her get that close to him.

###

At the end of each chapter I'll listen to music and write who I was listening to at the time.

I was listening to KEKE PALMER songs when I finished this chapter

-It's my turn now

-How will I know

-Keep it moving

-true to your heart

-Footworkin

-Bottoms up

-True Jackson Custom Made theme song

This IS an Itachi/Kagome fan fic


	3. To Play Tag

I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto or any of the characters.

This part of the story takes place 250 years after the completion of the sacred jewel. In my story, it took four long years until Naraku was finally killed and the jewel became whole.

Ages:

Kagome 19

Itachi 22

Team Guy 17

Sannins 51 (Orochimaru, Tsunade, Jiraiya)

Sesshoumaru 1096

Shippou 307

Kakashi 29

Naruto 16

Sasuke 16

Sakura 16

Team Kurenai 16

Team Asuma 16

Chapter 2: To Play Tag

Kagome scanned the area, both with her eyes and her senses. The aura from before had just disappeared, as if it had never been there. She could not see the aura in the trees or sense them farther away.

Suddenly she could hear everything. Her hand flew to her ear and she lightly let a gasp through her perfectly plump pink lips at her discovery. Her ears were pointed, almost elfin in shape. When she felt something wet trail down the side of her head she pulled back her hand to see bloodied claws adorning her fingertips.

Remembering what had happened just recently during the battle with Naraku, she quickly put it aside and tried searching for the being that had disappeared. It was strange to her because neither demon nor human could hide their aura. While demons had an easier time of it, they could never fully hide their aura, but they could hide there youki, their demonic powers that can easily be felt by a priestess or lower leveled demon.

Kagome listened closely with her hearing enhanced ears. Wind whipped her hair around her shoulders gently. Grass rustled together. No animal dared to make a sound, for they all fled the area long before she had arrived in this strange time. Bark creaked under weight.

Thinking quickly, Kagome jumped into a tree opposite where she suspected her opponent to be. Then she quickly fled east, heading where the wind took her.

######

Itachi drew a kunai from his sleeve and shifted on his perch in the tree. He was surprised to see the girl flee. He quickly activated his Sharingan and followed. He could not let her get much closer to the base, where the Akatsuki had set up its Headquarters. He didn't really want to kill the girl, but he would have no choice if she was going to attack the headquarters.

He reduced the distance between them and was surprised when the girl turned on him in mid air and threw a stick at him. He dodged it easily and was about to continue the pursuit when a sudden explosion behind him nearly up turned the tree he had just landed on.

He took off after the girl and threw his kunai at the girl, effectively catching the oversized kimono that she wore at the nape of her neck and implanting the kunai into the tree she stood on. The girl yelped and tried to tug on the kimono without ripping it.

"Dude that wasn't very nice!" the girl exclaimed, tugging on the kunai in vain. Itachi slowly moved toward the girl who seemed as if she didn't notice him approaching. He was quickly noted wrong when the girl twisted around to face him and pointed at the kunai distastefully and rudely said, "Get this thing out of my haori before it rips it." The girl mumbled under her breath for a moment that sounded suspiciously like "Men and their pointy stuff."

He had better sense than to approach the girl but he noticed her blue eyes were staring confusingly at his, then pat his shoulder. He knew that nobody was around, except him and the girl and the rest of the Akatsuki wouldn't care to come out of hiding if he was already here.

He was brought back to reality when the girl, still mumbling, accidently flipped herself over and got caught with a branch in her hair. They were still in a tree, almost twelve feet off the ground. With the way she was hanging, she couldn't touch the branch they were both standing on. Now she was struggling anew.

She really was very entertaining, but his face was clear of all emotions. He could feel Kisame, all of a sudden, come out of the hiding and head towards him. Things were about to get interesting, so he jumped elegantly to the closest tree and sat down with his back against the trunk and waited to enjoy the show.

######

Kagome was getting annoyed. Sesshoumaru's haori was indestructible and just wouldn't rip, nor would the stupid kunai come out of the stupid tree. The dick with red eyes was just watching her with that stupidly handsome face and there was another person who just appeared out of nowhere came towards them. She wasn't really worried about the newcomer but the man with red eyes had released his aura when he sat down and it was almost suffocating. She had always been empathy but the emotions this man was putting off nearly made her weep.

These were hidden emotions, though, so right now he was only feeling entertained. It bugged her that her distress and frustration were amusing to him.

"You're a pervert, you know that? You probably knew this was all I was wearing so got me stuck to this tree think that I'd try to ditch the haori so I could escape, then you'd see me naked and your beady red eyes that are weird looking -hey don't look at me like that, if you don't like me insulting you then let me go!" she said in frustration to the red eyed man. She knew he wasn't far enough from her that she wouldn't have to yell.

The man was handsome and if he had not trapped her to the tree she might had jumped his bones, but he did trap her to a tree, so when she did get unstuck, she was going to kick his ass, then his friends. Speaking of friends, the person who was heading for them had just landed on a branch near the red eyed man.

"Oh my god, it's a fish stick!" the blue man that had entered her line of vision of her just hanging there now, had a startling resemblance to a shark. The blue man dubbed Fishstick had an enormous halberd attached to his back looked toward her in confusion and slight anger, then turned back to the red eyed man.

"Itachi, what's takin' so long? Leader wanted you back half an hour ago."

The red eyed man that was called Itachi continued to stare at the girl, though he did spare a glance toward the blue man.

"Hn."

The girl suddenly stopped her mumbling and stared wide eyed at Itachi. "Not you too, oh my god, another Sesshoumaru." The girl moaned and her head fell back against the tree, the haori twisted around the kunai. The action shifted the kunai and suddenly she fell. "Fuck."

######

While I wrote this I listened to ALLSTAR WEEKEND songs

A Different Side of Me

Dance Forever

Journey to the End of My Life

Then I listened to UVERWORLD songs

-Rush

-Shamrock

-Revolve

-Zero no Kotae

-and more

Sorry I haven't written lately, I was in a funk. My cousin came home for the week and then there was the week in Maryland, than a weekend with my father. It's been kind of busy lately. I'll try to update soon.


End file.
